Master and Pet (Unclean Verison)
by umbreonblue
Summary: You knew this was coming.


This is the other version of this fic. Plz enjoy the lemon.

* * *

After a successful mission, Otori decided to take Hoshitani out for drinks.

At the bar, Otori ordered beer while Hoshitani ordered cola. After they got their drinks, they start chatting. About **anything** really.

As they chat and drink, Otori gets flushed as he downs a few bottles. Concerned, Hoshitani asks, "You sure you can drink that much?" Otori responds, "Yeah. This much is nothing! Besides, I only feel a bit tipsy." " **OK**. If you're sure," Hoshitani says hesitantly, downing another bottle of cola.

Unbeknownst to them, someone drugged that whole bottle.

"You **sure** you don't want to try it?" Otori asks. Staring at him and sweat-dropping, Hoshitani replies with a nod, "Yeah. I'm sure." "Suit yourself," Otori shrugs as he downs another.

After putting his recent bottle down, Otori starts talking. "You know..ever since we met.. it's gotten even **crazier** in the family with its new members... I gotta thank you for that. It was getting repetitive and boring before." "Uh.. you're welcome?" "Also, I've been thinking...are you still a virgin?" Wide eyed and blushing slightly, Hoshitani replies, "Y-yes? What about it?" "Good," Otori nods then sighs, "If only you were a woman... then I'd be making babies with you." Hoshitani blinks, "Uh..." _'Really?!'_

"And another thing! Since you're the only one I can tease without any death threats, I can relax around you... Puppy," Otori continues. "Don't call me that," Hoshitani glares calmly then asks, "Why **do** you call me that, anyway?" " **Because**... you yelp, bark, beg, growl, use the puppy-eyes, and.. are as cute as one." Hoshitani blushes, then coughs.

"I think you've had enough to drink. Let's go," Hoshitani says, getting up. Otori gets up too, pays, and tries to walk, but is a bit wobbly, so Hoshitani helps him out, using his shoulders and arm to support the older.

As they walk out onto an empty street, Hoshitani asks, "Can we call a cab?" Otori nods, getting a bit sober, "Yeah... I don't feel like driving." "You OK? Do you need to puke?" "No. I'm...just tipsy." "You're drunk," Hoshitani bluntly says. Otori replies sarcastically, "You wound me." Sighing and rolling his eyes, Hoshitani calls a cab, helps Otori in, and they take it home.

Xxx

Once home, Hoshitani paid the cabbie, and helped Otori inside, and up the stairs to his room, the window open, moonlight shining in.

Otori flopped onto the bed, Hoshitani turning away to go to his own bed, when Otori grabbed him by the arm, turning him around. "One last thing... I... am really attracted to you. But, my feelings go beyond that," Otori touches the other's face, tracing a cheek, Hoshitani staring at him, blushing. Then, he pulls the other into bed with him, then just stares.

Hoshitani tries to get up, but before that, Otori says, "Sorry, but... I can't hold back anymore," then kisses him on the lips, plunging his tongue in. "Mm...mph..." Hoshitani gasps between kisses before pulling away panting. _'I feel hot... it's..too sudden.'_

Otori takes off the ribbon usually tying up his hair, letting it fall like a halo, then takes Hoshitani's hat, and tosses it onto the dresser. "Oi!" Hoshitani yells in protest for his hat. Otori's not listening, instead noticing the bulge in the other's pants. Pleased at that, Otori turns him around then hugs him, hand sliding down to the pants, grabbing the clothed erection. "Ah!" Hoshitani yelps. A bit turned on by that reaction, Otori asks, "Hmm... it seems someone slipped an aphoristic in your drink, or...are you just **excited**?" Hoshitani, flushed, says, "A..bit of both?"

Otori smiles, "Let me help take care of it." Hoshitani, smiling nervously, "T-that's OK. I..can do it myself." "Ah, but.. doesn't it feel better when someone else does it?" At this point, Otori had unbuttoned and unzipped the other's pants and had gotten a hand in there, grabbing onto the erection inside, stroking it. "Mm...Ah...ahh.." Hoshitani tries to keep his moans in, but Otori still hears them. Smirking, "See? You feel good, right?" Hoshitani nods furiously. "Now, be a good boy, and strip for me," Otori says as he withdraws his hands, stripping himself too. Hoshitani obeys him, both of them stripping until they're both naked, and their erections hard.

"Yuta, call me Itsuki," Itsuki orders, turning the other around again. "Hai, Itsuki," Yuta whimpers. Itsuki smiles, then gives him another kiss. Pulling away, Itsuki nips Yuta's ear, then trails down his neck, kissing, sucking, and biting, leaving marks behind. "Mm..nn..nn.." Yuta tries to keep his moans in.

Having enough, Itsuki gets the lube from the nightstand. _'He had **that** in there!? For this situation!?'_ Yuta stares at him in shock. Raising an eyebrow, then shaking his head at the other, "I suggest you open your legs. I want your first time to be good." Yuta blushes, then hesitantly spreads his legs wide, cock bouncing lightly, waiting impatiently. "Hmm... I'm **loving** this view," Itsuki says before Yuta glares at him, "and don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Itsuki slicks his fingers with lube before pressing them against Yuta's hole, rubbing and teasing him. Then, he pushes a finger into the knuckle. Yuta gasps then relaxes, feeling a bit uncomfortable. The finger wiggles inside him, twisting and turning, trying to find the right spot. Suddenly, when the finger curls, "Ah!" Itsuki smirks, "Here?" he asks as he pushes in another finger, curling them on that spot. "Ah! Yes!" Yuta moans, arching his back.

Itsuki thrusts and scissors his fingers, as he strokes the other's erection with his other hand. "Ah! N-no more! I-I'm gonna...!" Yuta yells as he approaches his peak. Itsuki says in a low voice, "Go ahead. Cum." A third finger pushes in, hitting his sweet spot while the hand on his cock stroked hard, and Yuta cums, white ribbons splattering on his stomach and Itsuki's hand.

Itsuki takes out his fingers as Yuta pants, his other hand stained with white. Itsuki licks his stained hand clean, tasting cum. _'Salty, but sweet.'_ Satisfied, he takes a moment to look at Yuta, to sear this into his memory. He sees Yuta panting, eyes glazed and hazy, flushed, and very turned on considering he just came and he's already hard again. Itsuki's cock throbbed at this.

Licking his lips, Itsuki orders, "Turn around, on your hands and knees, Puppy. With this position, it won't hurt as much." Yuta obeyed him, grabbing onto the sheets beneath him, wanting it **happen** already. Then slicking his cock with lube, Itsuki pressed it against the twitching hole. "W-wait! That's not gonna fit- Ah!" Itsuki cuts off Yuta's sentence as he pushes in, only the head inside before pushing in the rest of the way, Yuta clenching the sheets as he leans over him.

Pausing, Itsuki gives Yuta a moment to adjust, holding back his instincts, feeling the hot and wet walls gripping him. "So big..." Yuta pants, feeling the large hard cock pulse inside him, slowly getting used to it. After a few minutes, Yuta pushes back against him, begging him to move. Itsuki complies, thrusting slowly, steadily gaining pace.

Then, "Ah! There!" Itsuki hits Yuta's prostate. Smirking, Itsuki thrusts in and out of him, hitting his prostate over and over again, Yuta yelping and moaning in pleasure.

Itsuki groans, "You're...so good, Yuta. You're a good boy, Puppy." Yuta moans, pushing back against him, using the puppy-eyes, "Mm... Ahh!.. More!.. Itsuki!" Itsuki grunts as he thrusts harder and faster, balls deep into him.

"Ahhh! Gonna... gonna cum again!" Yuta yells. Itsuki thrusts hard and fast. "Ahhh!" Yuta screams as he cums onto the sheets. Itsuki, feeling those walls clench down on his most sensitive part, thrusts balls deep inside him, and cums with a grunt too. Yuta moans as he feels hot cum flood his insides.

Yuta collapses on the bed, Itsuki on top of him, the both of them panting. Itsuki pulls out and rolls over, Yuta feeling cum leak out of him, dripping down his thighs. They bask in the afterglow for awhile.

Itsuki looks towards the other, calming down, "Yuta... you OK?" Yuta replies, also calming down, "Yeah... why did you-?" Itsuki interrupts asking, "Do you want to be my lover?" Yuta smiles, "Yes. But, next time, I'm in charge." Itsuki blinks, then laughs, "Sure. Go for it."

Itsuki gets up to get tissues to clean themselves up, Yuta getting up to change the sheets. After cleaning up, Yuta pulls Itsuki back into bed, snuggling up to him, Itsuki wrapping an arm around him. Sighing in satisfaction, Itsuki gives Yuta a chaste kiss, Yuta kissing back. "I love you," they both say at the same time, smiling before falling asleep.

Xxx

The next morning, Yuta woke up feeling a bit sore, Itsuki still asleep. Getting an idea, he kisses the sleeping Phoenix on the lips, trying to wake him up. "Mm...?" Itsuki mumbles as he wakes up, smiling into the kiss as he looks at his lover. Pulling back, Yuta smiles too. They greet each other with a, "Good morning."

They get up out of bed, Itsuki carrying his lover bridal style, into the bathroom to take a shower. Yuta threatened to shoot him if he tried anything. They get dressed after, Yuta limping a bit as Itsuki smiles like nothing happened.

"This is your fault," Yuta glares as he limps, blaming his lover. Itsuki still smiles, "You were **begging** for more though! I couldn't resist your puppy-eyes. You're just so **cute** , Puppy." Yuta blushes, still glaring, not wanting to admit that that's true and ignoring the nickname.

When everyone heard about that, they congratulated them.

Then... Nayuki mentions the bet that's been going around, which is now at ten thousand yen. Both were shocked, "You bet on us?!" Then, they ask who won. Toraishi asks, "When did you two do it after you started your relationship?" Blushing, Yuta responds, "We...did it before we started a relationship." "What!?" Itsuki nods, "Yeah. I'm guessing no one won the bet then." Everyone, except Yuta, was so disappointed. "Well...since no one won, we'll be splitting the money," Itsuki smiles. Yuta, and everyone else agreed. Thus, Yuta and Itsuki got five thousand yen each, and is how they got together.

* * *

The "next time" Yuta mentioned will be in another/side fic. Wait for it, OK?


End file.
